Coldest Heart
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: Acting brash, Edward kidnaps his human friend Bella on the eve of his family's next move. Needless to say Bella is shocked to awake in Edward's speeding car and furthermore to discover him to be a vampire that intends to keep her forever. Will continue...
1. Chapter 1

**Coldest Heart**

**Chapter One::: Saving You**

**Song::: Endomusia, by Asleep**

I wasn't sure where my feet were leading me, certainly away from all sanity, and- of course- my family. My subconscious self tugged at all available edges of my mind and constantly pleaded with me to run back. The closer to this new destination the farther I ventured away from my old life: me, Edward, the despondent vampire who would isolate himself from humanity and immortality alike- that is, after school hours, which were inevitable. Yet I knew by my stilled heart that I wanted nothing more than to change that. So eagerly I approached the familiar two story house, faded yellow in color with grassy green shutters on all the windows.

A week I had spent here, this being Isabella Swan's home- or 'Bella' as she demanded everyone refer to her as. She invited me over to work on our last English project about a month ago and our friendship had only budded from there. And it was from within this human that curiosity and suspense had reentered my existence.

Carlisle theorizes that a vampire takes their most dominate traits with them through the change, resulting in some of our extra abilities. You see, perhaps the most intriguing thing about Bella is her immunity to my mind-reading power; that and her tantalizing aroma. But I would never harm Bella over something as fickle as the smell of her blood. Okay, so her blood wasn't that fickle, however, I wanted to know what she was thinking despite the fact that I would have to ask her first. And many times I did, and her expressions were more filling than any meal I have taken. Sometimes surprise would widen her eyes, at other times frustration while she furrowed her brow. Once there was even sadness followed by a long string of apologies from myself.

Her mother, a divorcee named Renee, was known for being a drunk in this part of town. Although Bella was ashamed to admit it, and admit it she did to me, she was embarrassed by her mother's behavior. She told me about nights of tequila when Bella felt like the adult in the family. She would hold Renee's hair back when she was sick and tuck her into bed while listening to a long line of insults about her father. Charlie Swan had abandoned his wife and child when Bella was just five and starting kindergarten. Divorce papers arrived in the mail not two years after the separation along with an invite for his daughter to the upcoming wedding. Renee forbade her to go though the command wasn't needed. Bella had as much contempt for her father as did her mother.

The Swan family was tight on money and good times, yet this never stopped Bella from being the happy soul I'd always known her to be. At school she was liked and admired by many. She had a good mass of friends and I found myself to be one of the very best of the group. I loved to keep her company when I could although my family disapproved. 'Disapproved' is the wrong word per se. Rosalie 'disapproved', Jasper was incredulous at my self control, Alice ecstatic, my parents both a little too easy going, and Emmett would join me at Bella's house a few times just for the heck of it. But none of them were really that interested in making a connection like I was.

I'll confess making friends with Bella Swan was definitely not my intent. I preferred holing myself up in my room and blasting Debussy over the sound system, or doting myself to composing new compositions on the baby grand in the foyer. Obviously curiosity got the best of me. She would stir awake old emotions I had forgotten subsist. I even had Jasper confused.

And now we were leaving. I felt like I owed her a proper goodbye, even if she would never hear it from my own lips, I needed to her sleeping form one last time and see her smile at a dream I would never be privy to. I needed to know Bella would live and be happy long after I'm gone forever.

I leapt up to her window ledge and in one lithe movement I was standing besides her bedside listening to Bella's shallow breathing of a peaceful sleep. I knelt down noticing a pen resting in one fisted hand while the other hand was sandwiched between the pages of a journal.

I carefully pulled the book from her grasp, making sure not to disturb the page it was opened up to. Her hand rested limply on the cotton sheets unaware of what it was now missing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I graduated high school yesterday! I decided on calling Edward and Angela to go out for pizza as a little celebration but when I got home Renee felt like taking a drink and it ended up an all night bitching fest. There went my plans but my mother was in need so I took care of her without a second thought. I keep telling myself it's because I love her, but loving someone shouldn't make you feel like you're trapped, should it? Some of the kids at school already have plans to leave for college. And where will I go?-. Probably nowhere. I was accepted into the state's community college but I can't leave mom here to fend for her self. _

_Her new boyfriend Phil has really been helping out a lot. In fact, Renee makes sure to be sober when he comes to visit, so that's an improvement. I like this guy. You can tell he's much different than the others. He told us he plays minor league baseball, which, I guess is cool. I don't know. I've never been very into sports, nor have I had the talent. _

_If I ask myself to make the decision I know I'll end up rotting away in this town forever. I don't like the feeling of being a damsel in distress but if there's a prince charming out there, here's what I have to say. Come and get me, damn it! _

_I could always go see Charlie down in Arizona. Carol has been dying to meet me since she married my dad. I think it's because she wants to make sure her own children are prettier than the girl Charlie had with 'that other woman'. It's not much, but still. Plane tickets can't cost that much. I have that college fund that'll go to neglect anyways. _

_-Bella._

She thought this? I can't believe Bella would think her fate could possibly be to stay here forever. She ought to have to go to college and earn her diploma. She's much too intelligent to simply attend a community college! Hell, if she had the money Bella could go to Dartmouth or Harvard!

Life is so unfair being a vampire. Supposedly I'm going to Princeton along with my other siblings, when in reality we are relocating to Forks, Washington to another high school. Always the deserving never get the justice. Starring at her peaceful face and the rise and fall of her torso, I wouldn't believe her anything short of royalty.

As if on a whim, for that is what is was, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, still cocooned in a body heat warmed blanket as I pressed her small figure into my chest. Not even knowing she was nuzzled up to a vampire she pushed herself in closer and rested her head on my arm releasing a content sigh. At this a smile lit my face. No one else I had done this with. No one else I had ever met like Bella. Sweet innocent Bella: full of care and vigor, yet bound by the restrictions of a limited life.

My family would be getting impatient now. The cars were most likely packed full of clothes and other possessions, as I made sure my Volvo was. I had less than the others. A duffel bag of clothes fit snugly in the trunk of the car and my shoes in a pile on the floor in front of the passenger's seat. Then on the side seat sat plastic lidded boxes of all my CDs and a separate container for sheet music. The backseat was empty and a reminder of how lonely life even with a family could sometimes be for me. Because, unlike everyone else, I was a single entity, while my siblings all had a mate to take their side, and Esme and Carlisle sat lovingly in the front of their crowed Mercedes.

It was time for me to leave. I picked myself up and made my way slowly to the window, deliberately stalling my steps to take in these memorable walls. When as I finally situated myself at the window I realized one pivotal thing: in my arms I still held Bella Swan.

"_If I ask myself to make the decision I know I'll end up rotting away in this town forever..." _

Her written words repeated themselves in my head.

Quickly, I returned to the bed and supported Bella with one arm so I could pick up the tiny journal and stick it in my back pocket. I could tell her one thing, Bella Swan would not wake up in her bedroom tomorrow and she won't be coming back. She will never rot away.

I tried to protect her face from the whipping wind by enfolding her in my zip-up sweater. "Hold tight now, love," I whispered to the sleeping angel. Not even the cool air would wake her. The silence gave me time to think through what I was doing. I was kidnapping her! But I couldn't leave her here. Even with her mother and Phil around she would still be alone, and I knew how that felt. However, this act was based more on selfishness of my part. I didn't want to let her go. Bella was a gift to the human kind. I wanted her as my own.

The pattern of trees broke up ahead revealing a log cabin styled home with several cars pulled out in front of it. Alice and Jasper struggled to push down the door of the trunk on Alice's yellow Porsche. The vehicle was built for speed, not space. Just beyond them is Emmett stuffing all of his wife's designer labels into his monster of a Jeep, whereas Rose was busy tinkering around with the engine on her M3. Perhaps she would never tell anyone but I knew the one thing she loved even more than a shopping trip in Paris was a joyride on her vamped up corvette.

Neither of the vampire couples seemed to notice as I sped by and to my silver Volvo.

Just as I placed Bella delicately down on the plush leather seats a hand clamped down on my shoulder and Carlisle's unmistakable voice whispered. "Son, what are you doing?" What he really meant was- you can't get away with this, Edward.

I pushed a stray lock off of her pale face before turning to my father. "She's my mate, Carlisle. I can't leave her behind. I just know she is. If I left her…, I would never forgive myself."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Alice leave Jasper to manage by his self, to see what the commotion was about. She took one look into the back seats of my car and let out a loud peeling squeal. I cupped my hand over her mouth as quickly as I could and shot my sister a warning glare. "Shh…" I said, putting a finger to my lips. Bella turned over restlessly in her sleep.

She smiled and muttered, "Edward." I was barely audible but my sensitive ears picked up the name. I whipped my head around to stare. "Mmm…" She hummed and drew in a deep breath. Odd, I didn't know she sleep talked.

"Does she know?" Carlisle asked.

Alice interrupted then, "No, she doesn't, but Edward will tell her soon. She'll demand an explanation when she wakes up in Seattle in the back of his car." A few glimpses of her vision flew through my head. Tomorrow morning would be interesting.

They left me to lead the group out. But as the engine purred to life Bella began to rouse from her slumber, twisting around in her blanket. So I began to hum a lullaby I had learned to play, by Brahms or some dead composer or what not. I could care less about names at the moment. The sound seemed to calm her. Soon after that song finished I began on another. I watched as her lips quivered unintelligible murmurs of her rest and the breath would whoosh out between them. Realizing that a normal man would keep his eyes facing front to the road I fixed the review mirror to reflect her and took in this parallel Bella.

My mind isn't capable of wrapping itself around the idea of sleeping… the feeling. When one can be so at ease that they completely forget about the day and close their eyes… just getting lost for hours in a timeless dreamland; of all things I missed about being human, this is what I longed for most. Listening to the professor drone on in classes I had already taken several times, I spent most of my time envying the students in the back desks that would casually hide their face in their hands. If you knew better they were napping behind their fingers. Then again, if they all knew better the whole lot of them would have fled for their lives. If I knew better Bella wouldn't be dozing away blissfully in my backseats. If I knew better- fortunately, I don't.

**Breaking the writer's block. I don't really think this will be continued, but it needed to be done :) Lee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coldest Heart**

**Chapter Two::: Dreaming You**

**Song::: Leaves Start To Fall: The Never**

It was surprisingly cold at the beach today even though the sun was out, and I think I could feel the lightest of rains sprinkling on my face as I smiled at my mother, sitting there in her favorite and slightly hideous striped swimsuit beside my equally happy father in his trunks. They were laughing together and watching me as I stumbled around in the sand trying to reach our blanket. Mother tempted me with a sandwich that she waved around tantalizingly in the air.

I couldn't feel the sand in between my toes or feel the water dripping between my legs from the wet swimsuit. There is nothing but the sense of a cold drizzle, no hunger for the food which my mind recognized as 'good' but my tongue did not.

"Bella hurry up, your pop is getting cold!" Renee cheered me on and father chuckled as I once again toppled head over heals into the sand. Some bits sprayed into my eyes but I felt no pain so I didn't bother to blink them away.

Angry at my clumsy feet I pounded my small fist against the sand, sending up a wave of tiny grains into the air. They dropped onto my skin with an unsubstantial weight. It was as if they weren't there making everything around me seem so superficial. None of it pleased me.

"Come on sweetie, you can do it!" Where were the sensations that gave everything life, and the hurt of the sand rubbing harshly against my skin that practically forced me to stand up again to get away from them.

A shallow thrumming filled the afternoon sky; it was completely out of place.

I closed my eyes and laid there. It was easy to do yet it felt like my eyelids were shut before I even made the decision for them to do so. And the thrumming grew loader until it became a roar and several other animalistic growls sounded constantly beside this one.

All too suddenly I was tossed into the air, however this time when I landed I could feel the breath eject out of my lungs and the vertebrae ache as they struggled to cushion my fall. Really, _ouch_.

"Damn, potholes," A man swore and sighed afterwards with exasperation.

I leapt up from my seat in surprise and fear (where was I?) just to hit my head upon the ceiling in time with the car to roll over another large pothole so I missed the seat and fell to the floor with a thump where my body remained stuck. I groaned at my bad luck and let my head fall backwards- it hit the hard speaker on the inside of the car door. I winced. Pardon before, _this_ was _ouch_.

"Crap, Bella are you alright?!" He slammed on the breaks and the car came to an alarming halt but with enough force to make me turn over in the rut I was trapped in and jam my nose against the bottom of the driver's seat. Rain poured in heavier through the open window. Fantastic.

…

_Edward_

The last bump to her head knocked Bella back into unconsciousness before my hand, reaching out to her form lodged between the car seats at breakneck inhuman speed, had even the chance to come into contact with her. Because of what transpired that last moment in the backseats of my Volvo- oddly it ended just as it had started: sleep- forced me to feel two very distinct emotions, both having a tête-à-tête within my mind to decide which feeling was more important to focus in on which only caused confusion to set in as well. Should guilt or anger be paired with my stupidity?

Slipping off my sweater shirt from my body, I zipped the thing back together at its middle and fit it over Bella and her arms as I pulled her from the carpeting so that with the arm fabric free I laid Bella back onto her makeshift bed and stuffed the empty sleeves into the crevice where the seat cushions met. Knowing there was a long stretch of potholes yet ahead it seemed precautionary measures needed to be made, since I was lacking them before.

Instantaneously I flipped open the cell phone vibrating in my front pocket and held the small silver gadget up to my hear. "Yeah?"

"Edward, that was hysterical!" Alice cheered through the phone receiver and a chorus of her bell-like laughter followed the single sentence. "I just thought you'd want to know that you're future has changed. You don't have to worry about confronting Bella just yet. I mean you would've until a few second ago, but it my vision before I guess you were driving a bit slower and she didn't conk out again. You really have to control that speeding problem of yours, Edward—."

"Thanks, Alice," I grumbled just before snapping the phone shut. My arm made the motion of chucking the offensive little thing into the trees beyond the road although my hand didn't release it at the end.

I gave my love a soft kiss as a well wish to speed along the healing of the painful looking bruise beginning to form a dark spot on her forehead. Then, with one last mental slap, punch, kick, hell every sort of beating short of a knock out- we don't need another one of those, I climbed back into the driver's seat and revved the engine, pealing out onto the road once more.

The time spent fussing with my sweater had given Emmett and Rosalie sufficient time to catch up to where Bella and I were leading the pack, which was something I really didn't want to have happen if I planned to continue watching her via rearview mirror. Those two would be sure to notice something subtle like that and that would be reason enough to them to raise some havoc in my existence. It was rather unlucky of me to do but in this one instance I ignored Alice's advice and accelerated. Really... a speed problem?

_Bella_

This wasn't a dream, this was a memory: a day with Edward and Angela in the near grassless back yard during the hottest day of spring this year. The temperature even though there was solid cloud cover rivaled that of an afternoon during the peak of an Indian summer. The ice cubes in my soda were no more and aside from that the heat had made the carbonated drink fizz'less and un'tasty. Angela was laughing at the irony and reminded me that she had told me to drink it down quick before it spoiled- but no! Edward on the other hand was busy being serious and actually starting the English assignment we'd all gathered here to do originally.

It always happened when Edward was around, I lost my focus. It was either ogling at him looking eloquent at whatever he was doing or dozing off imaging conversations between us that never happen. I believe it was for both reasons this time that I had let my soda pass from cool treat into inedible ooze. So I just shrugged at Angela and dumped it out into the sparse grass making sure not to lean over and sit in the fresh mud.

"So… what happened so far in the book, Edward?" I asked somewhat hesitantly, preparing myself if he'd be angry that I hadn't even managed to open the cover of our reading.

Instead as a surprise to at least two of us, Angie and me, Edward simply smiled back. "What have you two been doing all this time?"

Angela displayed the headpiece she had made of wilting dandelions and I pulled on my pony tail in embarrassment. I mean, at least Angela had actually done something. If I had been dreaming about Edward again I couldn't even remember what I was thinking then.

"Fine, if you're going to sit there and suntan I guess I will too. And I'm not going to tell you what's in the book. You'll actually have to do the work for this project yourself." Like he said, Edward flopped back onto the grass. His hair blew in the warm breeze, too hot too be nice against our skin, and the bronze shimmered like new pennies with each little movement. Edward Cullen was every woman's ideal but in my separate case he was too good to be true. I'd have to wake up from my daydream and be crushed find that Edward wasn't real, like my soda: great until it melted.

In desperation to touch this perfect specimen of the male species I poked the exposed pale skin of his arm. Miraculously he was cool against my fingertips. "Sorry, but I don't think you tan."

He raised a finely sculpted eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well," Angela added in her squeaky voice while adjusting the weed tiara atop her head. "You're even paler than Bella. You're melanin count it probably closest to none. It just… looks impossible."

_Edward_

Bella was smiling in her sleep. I smiled just as serenely at her reflection. It only seemed natural, even if we were happy about two different things, that we would be happy together.

.

**How They Met Heidi…**

_Enjoy this little drabble of mine as a bonus for waiting so long for the conclusion of "Coldest Heart" chapter two._

Oh, how lovely, my crowd of human guests looking like succulent confections in large silk gowns and powdered wigs, swirls of satin hats and decorative jackets bought new for the occasion. And how foolish pretty people can be, and how petty they are also. What person whose name is worth of mention in this world would not attend these luxurious masquerades only the daring would throw in my place of solace at the risk of being labeled a coward? That risk was matched only by another, which one of the attendees would not survive the night? For surely every noble knew the rumors, they were beyond interesting to them, that at the final moment of every night the ghost of the manor took a sacrifice of life's blood. This fact compelled and disgusted my pets, my delicious little dancers, and my murderous tradition continued since many years before.

Seeking my prize and soon finding him: a rather plump Viscount already at ease with his fourth glass of fine port among others equally as drunk and jovial: I pursued my prey. "Greetings, Viscount D'Aubigne," I bowed showing my false respect for the man who thought it went unnoticed where his eyes inappropriately wandered. "I come with a question from my Lord Beaumont."

"I've never heard of a Lord Beaumont," He said a touch too loud, being boisterous like all drinkers are. Wine dribbled from the corners of his mouth staining the cleanly shaved face with two lines of burgundy. "What is your title?"

Smiley demurely with hands folded neatly over my skirts I replied just as softly as when I first spoke. "I am the humble servant Alexandrie of my Lord Beaumont."

"A servant, I do reckon that's reason enough the man exists D'Aubigne. I'm surprised you, a man who prides himself on knowing all the comings and goings of the court does not know Lord Beaumont. I have met him myself and have seen he is a great man indeed." The painted face of the woman beside him sneered gleefully as she lied most convincingly over her nearly drained glass just before signaling a servant over who carried a liquor bottle around to each of the nobles.

The Viscount flushed darker now with irritation at being outdone by that woman. "If Beaumont is such a renowned man I should be happy to hear out this question of his. What does the Lord ask of me?"

"He wonders only if the Viscount is as brave as he is said to be—." My speech was interrupted by the same woman who commented with an unattractive snort that she doubted anyone would say the Viscount brave. "If the Viscount is not a coward he should except the Lord Beaumont's challenge and ascend the stairs and enter one of the unused rooms on the second floor. I am to accompany you so that I may witness the truth."

"Ha, I'll show him that I am afraid of no ghost! We shall go at once!" He waved his hand that gripped the full wine glass into the air with such gusto that some of the liquid within sloshed out and made a puddle on the marble flooring. His comrades cheered him on by shouting and raising their own glasses up to the lit chandeliers.

Up the curved staircase and into the shadows we trudged with him pulling me by my dress fabric behind him. It amused me how something as fickle as his pride was sum enough to lure him to his death. The Viscount chose the library in the farthest corner and pushed me through the door frame first and shut the door behind us. He swore, remembering that he had overlooked bringing something to light a candle with him in his haste and wasted a minute of our time with his fidgeting.

Finally he addressed me again. "See, the Viscount is braver than any Lord could claim to be. Tell your master that… but before we return…" His clammy hands shook as they clamped down on my partway exposed shoulders, the rest of his plump body sidling up to mine so the thick material of my outfit pressed against my legs with no where else to go. The lips of this man greedily met my skin. "I'll ruin one of his servants in revenge for the embarrassment he and the Widow Guischard caused me tonight."

I sniffed delicately at his neck, the smell of it causing my teeth to ache for the sweetness of that which awaited me beneath the skin.

"So you're not fighting back? All the easier, my darling; you appeal to me, you know. Your face is so young- it reminds me of myself as a youth— argh!" No longer having the will to resist I plunged into his artery enjoying a fresh meal, the first after almost a month of dance'less nights alone without music nor nourishment. Finished and drained I let the corpse of the Viscount collapse into a prostrated positioning. What a disappointment that he too did not fight back for I would've loved to torture him so, like I had done to so many others before him who followed my other characters up to this floor: Duchess Follet, Sophie, Lady Delauney, and tonight's servant Alexandrie.

Either way, I must finish my game before he is gone for too long and someone else calls the others to attention. I ran quickly down the staircase, face made up into distress, shouting to the crowd: "The Viscount! The Viscount D'Aubigne! The Viscount! He's… someone help!" Women in elegant dresses too afraid of the spectacle I was causing stepped back while suited men jumped forward eager to listen. They coaxed me repeatedly to tell the tale. "The Viscount he brought me upstairs and told me to wait for him outside the library door. I waited and waited but he didn't come out. Then…I hear something and I open the door to find the Viscount dropped on the floor!" My hands hid my tearless eyes and I sobbed to the ones around me.

"Is the Viscount the next victim?" "Do you think he's dead?" "The night isn't over yet; I think he's just had too much port." "Someone should go see…" People were already gossiping behind their quivering fans of lace and painted on designs, and more not afraid to show their lips making speculations. They all began to climb the stairs though most waited at the steps while a few journeyed on to find the fallen noble. Silence while we waited until those that ventured out returned to confirm the truth most had already suspected; he was dead.

"So…" A male voice surprised me from behind. I spun around sharply on my heel to face him. This new face smelled of my own kind and had a smile just as lethal as my own. However, unlike me this particular vampire was not alone. His ruby eyes glinted in the dim light as he unfastened the mask from his face and laid the lone black and feathered thing on a littered table where so many more of its brethren were also abandoned so that human identities could be revealed. "So we meet at last, Heidi."

I hissed out my demand, "Who are you trespassers?"

The male and his one companion announced themselves as Felix and Demetri and proceeded to say, "We come from our Master Aro of the Volturi. Won't you come with us?"

_The name Heidi, to me, seems the perfect name of a girl attending a ball, or masquerade in this case, during the baroque period in France. So I made this my setting, plotted a murder and the perfect victim of an alluring vampire maiden, and tried my absolute best to twist some irony into the ending. I wonder if it worked…?(see, see, the whole my master sent me and making her come with them… ah, never mind!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Dawg :),

I can imagine how disappointing this is for you to read this and know that it's only an author's note. I sympathize with you, really. However, the reason I'm am posting this is because of the multiple reviews and pm's that pop up on my email inbox: I want to give you the wondrous new chapter you've been asking for… only… it's been _so_ long since I first began "Coldest Heart" that I find I can't remember the entire plot. By now you know I plan to continue this story _soon_. Please, as I attempt to complete chapter two, help me fill in the holes of this story and send me your own ideas. If I used any of your ideas I will not forget to mention you in the post.

Thanks~ Lee.

________________________________________________________~*~__________________________________________________________

Hello Again (Read Me)

I've posted chapter two of coldest heart::: dreaming you! I got some mails saying that Bella should wake up with a vengance and really chew Edward out for kidnapping her. I thought about it-- I really did. I think that will be a possibility in future chapters. But for the moment I decided let the peace and happiness reign! I'll give Edward the rest of the car ride to appreciate her company and let Bella sleep some more. It reminds me of when I played my neighbor's sims game. I made the one sims sleep forever and let the other one do all the fun living stuff. The Sims games helps people realize how much we really enjoy controlling other peoples' lives (mwahaha) just kidding.

Please, keep up with the ideas. I keep my promise, if I use your ideas you get the mention!

Thanks Once More~ Lee.


End file.
